


Вернутся ли вороны

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, M/M, мистификация на месте канонической логики, пост-33
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проигранная шахматная партия опустошает обоих: Игоря преследует круглые сутки, а Сергея - только когда он находится в своем уме. Как могут, спасаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вернутся ли вороны

  
Тонкий и гибкий, под твоими руками он извивается и крутится, смеется, гримасничает. Тебе раньше никогда не представить было, что могло бы кончиться так, а он вполоборота смотрит и улыбается своей неприятной улыбкой, уж ему-то фантазии хватало и не на такое. Казалось бы, всю эту обуревающую беспросветность он записал в программный код своими руками, от вызывающего чувства справедливости, от любопытства. Но иногда ты смотришь ему в лицо украдкой и там та же бездна, с твоей собственной — кровные сестры.

*

Разумовский рыжеволос и дерзок, а когда прихватывает отчаяние, он всегда начеку. Одна из его лучших черт — его наимерзейший порок, по мнению Игоря: Сергей всегда появляется неожиданно, ураганно, сбивает с ног. Гром возводил его в ранг персональных кошмаров, когда ему было совсем тоскливо, хоть с позиции логики и понимал, что если уж кошмаром ему и суждено считаться, то на него имеет право весь город. Бессонными ночами Игорь пытался прикинуть, у кого на этот кошмар прав больше; есть ли те, кто потерял близких больше, чем он сам? те, кто провел времени в попытках предотвратить кровавый полет Разумовского больше, чем он сам? те, кто пострадал сильнее, те, кто посвятил больше жизней в попытке догнать, дотянуться, схватить за плечо, развернуть, выстрелить в упор, чтобы, наконец, увидеть, как стекленеют проклятые желтые глаза.

Иногда видно. Не всегда, но уже и «иногда» бывает достаточно; видно, что их на самом деле двое. Один хохочущий, заносчивый, на два шага впереди и с победной ухмылочкой на губах. Другой является только в этих самых ночных кошмарах, и отделить было бы проще, не превратись в кошмар его повседневная жизнь. Гром привычно собирает материалы, чтобы развесить по истыканной кнопками и булавками стене; на стене две половины, одна — с крыльями.

Крылья на каждом снимке, на детских рисунках, на вырванных листах из устаревших энциклопедий. Должна ведь быть закономерность, просто ее пока не видно. А потом станет. Наверняка, всегда воздается.

Красные от постоянного недосыпа глаза Игоря тон в тон повторяют алость нитки, соединяющей логические звенья. Нитка тонкая и рвется. Прямо как та, что держала его в полиции; его отстранили уже от всех возможных дел. Все возможные дела под его рукой слишком быстро обрастали перьями и разлетались хаосом, как стая ворон, встреченная Громом в переулке этим утром.

Резюмируя ретроспективно, не так уж и неожиданно появлялся Разумовский в чужой жизни.

*

Он сидит на набережной и его огненные волосы небрежно плещутся за его спиной; собственно, только по ним Игорь его и заметил — на узкую фигуру, сидящую на холодном камне, он вряд ли обратил бы внимание, мало ли таких. Но страшнее его реакция, сердце ухает куда-то вниз и, кажется, так и остается лежать на тротуаре, когда Гром идет к этой фигуре странной походкой человека, который не знает, хочется ли ему поскорее приблизиться или убежать прочь. Пальцы пытаются сжать пистолет для уверенности, но после очередного инцидента у него отобрали оружие, и сжать на самом деле нечего, разве что мобильник — и что, вызвать полицию? Да ведь вот же она, полиция.

Зачем-то Игорь останавливается и достает телефон, словно потянуть время, словно это все изменит и наваждение пройдет, но оно не проходит, не проходит, никак не проходит.

Куда же оно денется, если у него среди непрочитанных сообщений за последние полчаса — всего одно, но целое, переливающееся, круглое и гладкое, куда более опрятное, чем полощущиеся порывистым мокрым ветром эти волосы, от которых не отвести напряженный взгляд.

/Что делаешь после работы?/ — без номера, даже самого захудалого. Пока у Грома уходят секунды на то, чтобы понять, что его руки натурально трясутся, от страха ли или предвкушения реванша, приходит еще одно: /Не очень-то вежливо, подойди и поздоровайся хотя бы./

Отчего-то в них нет насмешки. Нет и раздражающих загадок с неизменно летальным исходом, нет даже ни одного смайлика, и это гнетущее неизвестное придает ему сил.

Крыльев не видно, а значит, это, по крайней мере, не кошмар. С реальностью справиться проще.

Разумовский сидит, поджав под себя одну ногу, жует мармеладки из кричаще-яркого пакетика в тон пиджаку и отрешенно смотрит на воду; смартфон лежит рядом, и волнам не достает чуть-чуть, чтобы дотянуться и утащить обоих.

Игорь садится рядом, потому что не знает, что еще можно сделать.

*

Он не удостаивается полноценного взгляда — только косой прищур различается сквозь россыпь волос; но, выдержав драматичную паузу, Сергей расходится смехом и заглядывает ему в лицо с притворным обожанием:

— Я так рад, что ты согласился разделить со мной это свидание.

— Какое, нахер, свидание, — бурчит Гром машинально, а Разумовский деланно-недоуменно хлопает ресницами.

— Самое настоящее! Романтичная обстановка, изысканная еда, потрясающий мужчина рядом, что тебя не устраивает?

— То же самое можно и про тюрьму сказать, — фыркает Игорь, а когда Сергей шутливо-обиженно пинает его, он фиксирует его щиколотки и удерживает у себя на коленях, чтобы удержать от дальнейших поползновений. Разумовского такой расклад ни секунды не смущает, и он укладывается на набережную, выстланную разномастными камнями, и поправляет шарф, чтобы тот не съезжал на лицо.

— Я смотрю, ты много знаешь о тюрьме, пожалуй, даже больше меня, старожила строгого режима.

— Ты так и собираешься лежать?

— Ты так и собираешься оставить себе мои ноги?

— Возможно.

— Оставь. — Разумовский подкладывает руки под голову и разглядывает зависшее так низко многослойно-облачное небо. — Приручи их, дай им имена. Например, Хугин и Мунин, потому что даже одни мои ноги превосходят всего тебя интеллектом. Впрочем, место им, как верным воронам Одина, на твоих плечах, — он похабно ухмыляется одновременно с тем, как Игорь отталкивает от себя Сергея, впрочем, не предпринимая попыток устраниться сильнее. Они молчат почти не обиженно, но недостаточно долго.

*

— Какого черта с тобой творится?

Сергей в ответ роняет на него неожиданно тяжелый взгляд, и Игорь соображает, что же он сам пытался вложить в этот вопрос. Взгляд обдает горечью и неожиданной синевой, и из-за последнего Гром смотрит в эти глаза слишком долго и слишком близко; зато достаточно для того, чтобы уловить момент, когда их внезапно начинает заволакивать желтым огнем.

Усмешка извивается на губах Разумовского, он как-то незаметно садится чуть более прямо и смотрит чуть более нагло.

— Тебе всех чертей перечислить?

Игорь замечает, как плавно двигается рука Разумовского вниз по бедру будто без какой-то определенной цели, но он успевает перехватить ее прежде, чем та достигнет спрятанного где-то на голени пистолета. Миг — и они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза, Гром — готовый вступить в борьбу, Сережа — с задыхающимся испугом. Сергей первым отводит взгляд. Гром изучает его лицо дольше необходимого и забывает отпустить его руку.

— Он всегда рядом, — отвечает Разумовский, он потерянно пялится в воду и не делает попыток освободиться. Наоборот, в следующую секунду он изворачивает ладонь, чтобы вцепиться в хватку Игоря как беспомощно — в якорь. — Он не всегда отбирает контроль, но он всегда... здесь.

*

То, что он видит закономерность, еще не значит, что он готов ее принять. И раздвоение личности Разумовского не делает голубоглазую половину менее опасной. Менее радикальной, возможно. Более изысканной, пожалуй. Грому чертовски интересно, кто из этих двоих был так увлечен загадками; он почти уверен в собственных предположениях, но ему необходимы доказательства. Растерянный Разумовский — это еще не улика.

— Он ведь за что-то выбрал и тебя, — говорит Сергей, беспомощность пропадает из его глаз, он высвобождает руку и улыбается с оттенком естественного превосходства. — Я поэтому тебе написал, если ты не догадался, а не для того, чтобы ты опять меня сдал. Я хочу знать, что он от тебя хочет.

У Игоря уже голова идет кругом от местоимений, поэтому он поднимается, смотрит на Разумовского сверху вниз и говорит ему единственное, что приходит в голову:

— Пошли ко мне, чаю попьем.

Сергей очарованно улыбается и подмигивает:

— Отличный ход, чтобы залезть ко мне под юбку, майор.

Гром ничего не отвечает, только смеряет выразительным взглядом узкие фиолетовые джинсы Разумовского, а потом разворачивается и уходит, показывая путь.

Сергей подскакивает на камнях и устремляется за ним, не забыв подхватить смартфон и остатки конфет. На набережной остается пара забытых перьев, их гоняет ветром туда-сюда.

*

Разумовский растрепанный и тонкий, весь больше похожий на несчастного тощего воробушка, чем на эффектного миллионера с давнишних шоу; он оглядывается вокруг с по-детски неприкрытым любопытством, но вмиг преображается, чувствуя на себе взгляд. Игорь с невольным восхищением провожает взглядом его лопатки и плечи, когда в долю секунды они создают горделивую осанку притесненного обстоятельствами гения, и глумливо ухмыляется Сергею, когда тот свысока смотрит вполоборота. Разумовский двигается по чужой квартире так, словно на нем опять пышущий неуместной роскошью длинный халат или и вовсе какой-нибудь королевский плащ за спиной (или тяжелые, тяжелые крылья). Игорю почему-то упорно думается о том, как у себя дома Сережа, должно быть, так же горделиво носил на плечах плед, — но эти мысли, далекие от здравого смысла, от внутренней цензуры далеки точно так же, и майор предпочитает заняться завариванием обещанного чая.

Мысль о том, как Разумовский мерзнет, не дает ему покоя, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не развивать ее дальше.

*

Конечно, двумя минутами позже отправившегося неприкаянно бродить по квартире Сергея он находит перед стеной с досье на него самого; Разумовский с интересом читает газетные вырезки, разглядывает фотографии, водит указательным пальцем по красным шнуркам, протянутым от одной жертвы к другой. Задерживается, вдавливая палец в стену с незамеченным усилием, на смазанной фотке Волкова, на которой красным маркером отмечен крест.

Игорь всовывает кружку с заваривающимся чаем в свободную руку Разумовского и машинально отмечает, что его пальцы действительно холоднее обычного; не до невероятных температур, но вполне заметно. Сергей сжимает на горячей чашке обе ладони и, уворачиваясь от взгляда, маневрирует вокруг коробок с документами, чтобы дойти до продавленного дивана в углу комнаты. Грому долю секунды как-то идиотски кажется, что усядется он туда как Марго — словно на жердочку, но Разумовский откидывается на спинку, закидывает ногу на ногу и смотрит с вызывающей насмешкой, будто и не было этой минутной неуверенности.

У Грома уже голова кружится от попыток уследить за его настроением, и Разумовский понимающе и как-то победно салютует ему своей чашкой.

Каждый раз, когда на его лице появляется такое выражение, Игорю жадно хочется набить ему морду. Поэтому он сжимает руку в кулак и плюхается на диван рядом — так что горячий чай расплескивается во все стороны.

Взгляд Сергея превращается в недовольный и раздраженный, и это крошечная победа уже на его счет: одна из тех, которые всегда доставались Грому в этих схватках, прежде чем ему предстояло потерять всех, кого он когда-либо любил.

*

В Разумовском он находит самое отчаянное одиночество, которое только можно представить.

*

— Как это чувствуется? — Вопрос очень физиологический, пока Гром пытается уложить в голове дополнительные факты, состоящие из непрерывно сменяющих друг друга эмоций, которые ему доводится наблюдать. Разумовский по-птичьи наклоняет голову и изучающе смотрит, оттягивая сдачу выпрашиваемых показаний или используя эту паузу, чтобы попробовать сформулировать.

— По-разному, — наконец, отвечает; обнимает собственные коленки. — Иногда как провалы в памяти — сидишь, пишешь код, потом очнулся — гора трупов, — Разумовский невесело усмехается, но их обоих передергивает от воспоминания. — А иногда он... позволяет смотреть.

Что-то в атмосфере душной комнаты неуловимо меняется; Сергей не меняет своего угловатого положения на диване, но вдруг начинает выглядеть уверенней, смотрит вдруг чуточку свысока.

— Ничего нельзя говорить, ничего нельзя исправить. — Его голос приобретает угрожающую твердость. — Только смотреть.

Игорь складывает в голове воспоминания о том, как всего однажды на его памяти танцующая плавность движений изменила Сергею, и он на мгновение показался марионеточным; это случилось, когда...

— На Олега, например, — очень ровно продолжает Разумовский. — На Олега можно было смотреть. Загляденье-Олег. И пули очень красиво вошли. С ним вообще все было красиво.

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? — перебивает его Игорь, и Сережа осекается на полуслове, поднимает на него глаза, а потом смеется абсолютно безрадостно:

— Да потому что ты такой же псих, как и я.

*

— Так что, — продолжает он, легко пожимая плечами и улыбаясь своей переигранно-ангельской улыбкой, — должно быть, меня привело отчаяние.

*

— А так же одно наше незаконченное дело, разумеется, — откинув в сторону чашку, которой согревался минуту назад, Разумовский вспархивает к Грому на колени и смотрит на него таким откровенно ненормальным взглядом, что Игорь испугался бы, если бы у него еще оставалось, что терять. Но ему уже давно нечего, и что-то в пустоте его глаз гасит всю театральную стремительность, которой пронизаны Сережины движения; его плечи поникают немного, хоть их и не отпускает напряжением, а тонкие пальцы (вблизи заметно, что они исполосованы шрамами) отрешенно теребят пуговицу на рубашке Грома.

— Мне не за что больше держаться, — шепчет он, но не чтобы никто не услышал, а потому что от безнадежности садится голос. — Ничего реального. Никакой нормальности. И я решил держаться за тебя.

*

Неясно, какие использовать слова; что такого можно сказать вслух, чтобы заполучить индульгенцию, и они просто смотрят друг в друга: Разумовский сидит на нем верхом, пока Игорь удерживает его за талию и выжидает. Дурацкий этот камерный поединок двух несостоявшихся терпений рушится с треском через пару мгновений, потому что в этот момент в Сереже, прогибающемся в спине так, словно груз какой-то невероятной гордости оттягивает плечи, что-то надламывается, и он вцепляется в воротник рубашки Игоря как будто это его последняя надежда ускользнуть от приближающейся бездны. Гром оглаживает его лопатки и плечи, и они разглядывают друг друга близко-близко, лоб ко лбу склонившись. Потом Сергей легко целует его, стараясь покрепче запутаться руками, прижаться к этой громаде мышц и надежности; Игорь, кажется, может, всего лишь обняв его, закрыть, спрятать от всех ужасов и детских кошмаров, в это верится так легко, что он почти утрачивает контроль.

Все путается в черно-алом заволакивающем рваном тумане, мечутся по стенам неявные вороньи тени, глаза Разумовского желты и абсолютно безумны, и зубы, прикусывающие губы Игоря, достаточно остры, чтобы добавить в замирающее настоящее крови.

Точно, во всех его кошмарах это было. Крылья и кровь, много крови.

Игорь кусает в ответ и опять проводит рукой по лопатке, из которой, такой ломкой секунду назад, сейчас расходится мощное крыло; скользит пальцами по перьям, а левой рукой зарывается в рыжие волосы, которые сейчас развеваются невидимым ветром. И ждет, ему остается только ждать.

Разумовский моргает, и видение пропадает.

*

Он двигается жадно, его желания скоротечны. В движениях скользит властность, которой восхитительно подчиняться, а нетерпеливость приходится осаживать. Игорь помогает ему удержаться на плаву, Игорь крепко сжимает его бедра, помогая двигаться, Игорь цепко вглядывается в него, выискивая птичьи отголоски, но сейчас есть только они двое; Разумовский беззащитно жмурится от нарастающего поджимающего изнывающего удовольствия и безоглядно выстанывает звуки своим идеальным ртом; Игорь ловит их языком и пробует на вкус.

Выдыхая, Сережа доверчиво прячет лицо на плече Грома; в эти секунды между ними так тесно, что ни для кого другого в комнате просто нет места.

*

Наутро Игорь просыпается в кровати один. В окна приветливо светит солнце, а телефон разрывается от сообщений о новом преступлении, ноги Грома намертво запутались в одеяле, а на тумбочке яростно трезвонит будильник, до которого не дотянуться.

Но единственное, что занимает внимание Игоря в этот момент — это то, что причиняло ему неудобство во сне: будто что-то назойливо кололо бок. Он поднимает с простыни перо и долго разглядывает его, не проговаривая про себя выводы, улики и алиби. Перо чуть светлее, чем космически-черный окрас Разумовского, и с легким уклоном в красный; он видит это перо впервые, но оно уже до чертиков ему знакомо.

Как родное.


End file.
